Opposites Attract
Plot Bree: Hey Kaz, ready for our date? Kaz: Yes (Bree super speeds and Kaz flies to the theater) (Kaz looks at his phone and falls to the ground) (Bree arrives at the movie theater) Bree: Where’s Kaz? (Bree super speeds and finds Kaz being on the sidewalk) Bree: Kaz! Kaz! (Bree calls Chase) Bree: Chase, Kaz has fallen on the ground when flying! Chase: Is he unconscious? Bree: Yes I think so Chase: Bring him to Mission Command immediately (Bree superspeeds to the penthouse) (Chase goes in Mission Command and turns on a microphone) Chase: Attention! Report to Mission Command immediately! This is not a drill! (Bree comes in with Kaz and Oliver and Skylar come together) Oliver: What’s going on? Chase: Kaz fell to the ground while flying. I’ll scan him for vitals Chase: He’s almost gone Kaz: Oliver... Oliver: Yes? Kaz: Thank...you Oliver: It’s my pleasure buddy (Oliver hugs Kaz, who dies) Chase: He’s dead (Meanwhile in Quahog RI) (The Griffins are looking at the TV and are very concerned) Brian: Chase just called, he wants us to come to Kaz’s funeral next week Lois: Oh poor Kaz, I hope the team is alright Brian: He also said something else, he wants Stewie and I to join the team Lois: I don’t know, it seems like a big responsibility. Brian: Stewie and I will ddo great, I’ll take great care of him. Stewie: Plus, we were there for them before, and we should do it again Lois: I guess you both are right A week later... (The Elite Force, Kaz’s family, The Griffins, The Davenports, the Bionic Academy, Gus and Jordan are sitting at the funeral. Chase is up front) Chase: We are gathered here today to witness the passing of Kaz Unnerstall. His best friend Oliver would like to do a (Oliver comes up) Oliver: Thanks Chase. Kaz...was more than just a best friend. He was a brother. Our birthdays are just a few days apart, and we did everything together. Now, he’s gone. He spent his last moments with the people that he loved and loved him. Chase: Thank you Oliver. And now, an announcement for the Elite Force. I would like to thank Stewie and Brian Griffin for helping us on our most important mission. In honor than, I would like to present Stewie and Brian with honor of joinin the Elite Force (Everyone claps) Chase: Also, thanks to Stewie’s major help on our mission, he will be given the position of mission leader (Everyone claps again. Stewie and Brian come up front.) The next day... Brian: Well, I guess this is it. Thanks for everything guys Peter: No problem buddy. (Peter kneels down to Stewie) Hey Stewie, I’m sorry if I wasn’t the best father Stewie: It’s ok. At least we had fun in Disney World (Peter smiles and Peter and Stewie hug) Brian: Bye guys (They drive away) (Stewie and Brian arrive in Centium City hours later) Chase: Guys, you made it! Stewie: Thanks! You guys have a great penthouse Chase: Thanks (Stewie and Brian come in (Bree is folding her arms and looking mad) Skylar: You alright, Bree? Bree: Yeah, I just need something to eat Later... (Chase and Stewie come into (Bree storms into the kitchen) Later... (Brian is taking Stewie off to bed) Bree: Hey guys, going to bed Brian & Stewie: Yeah Bree: I’m just gonna eat some pizza and go off to bed too. Night! Stewie: You know, Bree is really depressed since Kaz died Brian: I know what you mean.I’ll talk to her in the morning The next day... Brian: Hey, you alright Bree? You seemed kind of down last night Bree: Yeah, I’ve just been depressed since Kaz died. We were dating Brian: Try dating new people, you never know who you’ll find. Bree: Thanks Brian, I’l do it Three months later... (Bree storms in the penthouse) (Bree is holding elecriciry close to her) (Brian looks at her with a concerned look on his face) Jillian: (in flashback) I don’t wanna be your guilty burden Brian. We’re through! Brian: NO! (Brian uses his super speed to push Bree down) Bree: What are you doing?! Brian: You we’re going to kill yourself! Why would you do that? (Bree sits on the sofa together with Brian) Bree: I’ve always wanted a boyfriend, but whenever I got one, it never worked out. When Kaz joined our team, I thought he’d be the one, then he died. I thought I’d be forever alone. Brian: I know how you feel. Whenever I got a girlfriend, it never worked out. I also thought I would be alone. Bree: I guess now we have each other (They kiss) Bree: Did we...did we just kiss? Brian: I...I think so Bree: I feel so much better right now. There’s only one problem, you’re a dog and I’m a human. Brian: That’s ok. I have human hands, human intelligence and human (whispers) so I guess it’s fine Bree: I guess your right Chase: Oh come on! Appearances Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Peter Griffin William Brent as Chase Davenport Allie DeBerry as Bree Davenport Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Unnerstall Jake Short as Oliver Quagmire Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Trivia * Bree gets a makeover before this episode * This is the first episode in the Elite Guy universe showing Bree with blond hair Category:Season 1 Category:Second Elite Force Arc